1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic cell-destroyer, and particularly to an apparatus for destroying cells floating in a solution in a closed container by radiating ultrasonic wave to the solution in the container, thereby subjecting the floating cells to impacts and/or cavitations caused by the radiation of ultrasonic wave and destroying them.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently in medical science, agricultural and forticultural chemistry and other science fields biochemical analysis has been popular, and accordingly there is an ever increasing demand for destruction of cells. In general, destruction of cells means that the outer membrane of each cell is broken to remove its minute organs.
Sometimes, destruction of cells means that the minute organs of the cells are destroyed. An ultrasonic cell-destroyer has been used for the purpose. In a conventional ultrasonic cell-destroyer and ultrasonic generator horn or tip is soaked in the cell-suspended solution in an open container, such as test glass or test cup. Then, the vibrator of the ultrasonic generator is vibrated by an associated high-frequency oscillator, thereby subjecting the cells to the radiation of the ultrasonic wave in the solution so that their membranes may be broken by force caused by cavitation.
Advantageously in this conventional ultrasonic cell-destroyer, a lot of similar cells can be destroyed, but it has following defects: it cannot destroy cells of different kinds simultaneously. The container must be open so that an ultrasonic horn may be put in the container. In this connection there is fear of scattering of aerosol from the open mouth of the container. This is most dangerous to persons in handling virus and other infectious agents. Also, there is fear of contamination of cells with bacteria. Sometimes water leaks, and the PH value varies.
In an attempt to solve these problems the inventor proposed an ultrasonic cell-destroyer as shown in FIGS. 9 and 10. It is shown as comprising a plurality of closed containers 1', each containing a given quantity of solution in which cells to be destroyed are suspended, and an elongated metal rod 2', and a vessel 3' containing a quantity of liquid W and being equipped with an ultrasonic generator (not shown) at its bottom. As shown, the containers 1' are partly soaked in the bath of the vessel 3'. In operation the metal rods 2' are subjected to the ultrasonic wave, and the rods 2' are resonant with the ultrasonic sound to break the membranes of the cells and remove their organs.
This ultrasonic cell-destroyer permits destruction of a relatively small quantity of cells of different kinds at one time. The containers are closed, and therefore there is no fear of scattering of aerosol, and there is neither leakage of water nor variation of PH value. Still advantageously, no physical factors will vary with time and temperature. It, however, has following defects:
(1) A very small quantity of cell sample, for instance ranging from 50 to 250 microliters, cannot be subjected to ultrasonic destruction because the use of a metal rod of substantial size prevents the size of the container from reducing to the extent that cells may be exposed to the vibration caused by the metal rod in the container. PA0 (2) The presence of the metal rod in the container makes it difficult to subject the solution in the container to centrifugal separation.